


"Do that again."

by QueenMae_theGay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMae_theGay/pseuds/QueenMae_theGay
Summary: A really short post-battle conversation. In summary, it's basically the tumblr post that goes:"What was that?""Affection?""Do it again."Except it's Klance.





	"Do that again."

He couldn’t help it. In hindsight, the only thing in his head had been  _ Keith _ , and then he had been tearing through the hallways, nearly crashing Red into her hangar, nearly knocking Pidge on her ass as he blew by, hardly hearing her “Lance what the FUC-” as he turned another corner. 

 

And then he was there, a little sooty and holding his shoulder, but fine, and he didn’t know how to respond, what to do with his arms or himself. So, without giving himself half a second to regret it, Lance pulled him close and kissed him. 

 

“Lance, what the fuck?”

 

“I’m sorry, shit, Keith, I just- I just…” 

 

“Do it again.” 

 

He paused, one hand on the back of his brilliantly red neck. Ignored his blush. “What?”

 

Keith just smiled, just a little, and wrapped an arm over Lance’s shoulders. “Do that again.” 

 

He nodded. And he did. 

  
Lance, as it turns out,  **could** follow orders. But only when he really wanted to.        

 

~ The End. ~


End file.
